Anytime
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: John gets a text from Lestrade asking him to come down to the station to pick up Sherlock. But it isn't for a case as John thinks. Next thing you know Anderson and Donovan are throwing a fit and an evil cab driver shows up. No real warnings except for some swearing and a Johnlock kiss at the end. Based after John and Sherlock finally become a couple. Cute/Sexy/Adventure


Hello my wonderful readers! No real warnings except for Andersons/Sherlocks mouth and a hot smooch at the end. No body is ripping clothing off in this fic. (Sorry to disappoint.) Enjoy~!

* * *

_John, I need you to come down to the station. –GL_

_What is it, Lestrade? Shouldn't you be texting Sherlock?-JW_

_Sherlock needs someone to pick him up. Else Anderson is going to have another fit. –GL_

_Wonderful. I'll be right on my way and please, separate those two until I get there. –JW_

_Already on it. The department can't afford Anderson's medical bills any longer thanks to Sherlock. –GL_

_Just give Sherlock a cold case to look over until then, he'll stay out of the way. –JW_

_Well, I tried that. He just went through three different department's worth. (Pissed off a lot a people I might add.) Anddd there goes Donovan. Please hurry before I have to punch one of them out. –GL_

_I'm going as fast as I can, but if I tell the cab driver to hurry up again, he might throw me out. Almost there. –JW_

_If he hadn't gotten mugged I would have kicked him out already. The bloody git won't say it but I know he needs someone to help him home. –GL_

_Wait, Sherlock got mugged? I thought he was just out on a case and needed to get home. Is he okay? –JW_

_Yes, Sherlock got mugged. Yes he is fine. Anderson got the worst of it after he insulted y- John, this is Sherlock. Are you close? –GL_

_I'm almost there. Are you alright, love? What led to the mugging? –JW_

_I am fine, John. Mugging was not nearly as bad as Lestrade was stating. It's only a slight bruise. –GL_

_Still! Glad to know you're somewhat okay, though I'll be looking you over once I get there. Which should be any moment. –JW_

_Though I will try to assure you that I am quite alright, you will do it anyway. If that is what you wish. –GL_

_I am a doctor. You should have expected this. I'm coming into the building now. –JW_

_I'll meet you down stairs. Anderson has gone too far. –GL_

John sighed at the last message and put his phone away into his jacket pocket. "What on earth did that man do now?" He thought to himself as Sherlock stepped out of the elevator. Like clockwork the tall man exited and looked toward him but said nothing until they were in range, "Evening, John." He looked up from the floor and smiled at him. "Sherlock," He greeted, stepping forward and taking the taller into his arms. "You sure you're okay?"

His hug tightened around the smaller as he sighed, "I'm quite alright." He used his hair, very messy since it was the middle of autumn and the wind was insane, to cover the very large bruise on the side of his face. John looked up at him, searching his face before tsking. "You really got a bruise. You can't hide it from a doctor." He paused moving the other's hair out of the way. "What happened, besides the mugging I mean? Did Anderson do this to you?!"

Sherlock took his hand away, "No, this was from the mugging. I'm fine, love." He kissed the top of his head, seeing John almost go toward the elevator. Calming down with the kiss, John nodded and examined the broken skin around the bruise with a harsh frown. "What did that ass do to piss you off this time?" Sherlock snorted, _'Did Anderson need a reason to piss me off?' _He chose to keep that comment to himself. "Besides claiming that he always knew I was a fake? Or was it his announcement that you are cheating on me with my brother? Or perhaps his elementary name calling that I am a 'cum guzzling dick'. Which in context doesn't make any sense."

Sherlock sighed and took John by the hand, walking out the front of the police station. The doctor looked like he was about to run back in there and launch himself at Anderson. "That's… That's…." John stuttered trying to find the right word. His eyes were narrowing dangerous. "You are _not_ that Sherlock. I dare him to say it again. Not am I cheating on you with your brother." He shivered in the wind, "When we get back to the flat we'll pit some ice on that bruise."

"I can agree to those terms. I do not care what Anderson thinks. He cheats on his wide with woman who clearly beds more women than he does." Sherlock grinned down at him, "Besides, the cold cases that Lestrade had me glance through gave the detective a reason to boot him out of the room." John reached up and pecked his uninjured cheek, "Good thing he did. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He flagged down a cab. "I know you like those cold cases, find any worth solving?"

"I solved them all while I waited. Which is surprising since you came almost a full five minutes faster than I thought you would. Most were boring, there was one of two that I had to read more than first paragraph though. Nothing too difficult." The cab pulled up in front of them. "Don't worry, Anderson's nose, broken collar and cheek bone should suffice for his punishment for now." John's face broke into a grin when he understood the amount of recovery time the man would have to have.

"Well, when you offer a cab driver more money and demand to go to Scotland Yard, he's willing to drive a bit faster. Did you report to Lestrade anything you solved? I'm surprised he let you slide hurting Anderson." He opened the door for Sherlock, motioning for him to slip in. "I still don't like him anyway, he's a worse dick than you get when you're off your patches." Sherlock glanced at him but said nothing.

"I told him what he needed to know." He slipped into the cab and waited for John to get in. He followed suit and slid close to him. They let their hands intertwine between them. "That's good I suppose. You really are fantastic, Sherlock." He leaned closer now the cab driver wouldn't over hear them. "I love that. And you, of course." Sherlock cast one of his reserved warm smiles toward him and said back just as quietly, "To you as well…" He glanced up to see the cab driver hadn't moved and was watching them. "221 Baker Street." He nearly growled.

John chuckled at the cabbie's grunt and he laid his head back on the seat's headrest. "What was the case today, how did it end in a mugging or all things?" Sherlock shrugged slightly, "I was finished with the case and on my way to the flat." His head slightly throbbed as the cab suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway. "Excuse me, driver…" He trailed off along with John who started to mutter, "And that just happened? Well that's rather…" He looked out the window, feeling an adrenalin rush come through his veins.

The driver turned around in his seat, a gun attached to a silencer in his hand. "Ello Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. My employer would like a chat." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly. Many people knew that one of the things he disliked most was having a gun pointed at him. "And what makes you think we will be going anywhere?" John was stiffed at the sight of the gun, remembering his days in war and then looked to Sherlock. "And who exactly is your employer anyway?" He asked, also narrowing his eyes at the driver. "I don't believe we'll be going."

The cab driver turned to John and leveled the gun, "I'm sure you'll agree if you've been shot a few times. He never said he wanted you dead or alive." He snickered and smiled. Sherlock sighed, "Honestly? What is it with this city and cab drivers? Do you have a once a month meeting to decide who will take the evil shift?" He barked sarcastically. He didn't flinch as the gun was pointed at him; John simply sighed and waved it off. "Oh please, I've heard this a thousand times already. You must be new or something for thinking that would honestly work on us." He smirked at Sherlock and chuckled again. "Of course they do, I mean, this is the… how many times have we gotten a bad driver?" He asked thoughtfully before blushing slightly at being called Sherlock's boyfriend. It still made his heart flutter, even after this long.

While the driver was taken off guard, Sherlock removed the gun from his hand. "Now please, drive us to 221 Baker Street before something terrible happens to you. I greatly dislike people who point guns at my boyfriend and I." He shrugged at John's question, "Around twenty-four or twenty-five. I don't think we should count the woman who charged us extra." He sighed as the man turned and drove extremely fast toward their flat. When they arrived he muttered out, "N-No charge…" Sherlock took the bullets out of the gun before handing it back. "Thank you."

John quickly opened the door and got out of the cab once it had stopped. "Well, that was exciting enough. Driver, I don't think you should brother mentioning this to your boss." He added, reaching a hand into the cab for Sherlock to take with a smirk. The taller took it and kicked the door closed behind him. "Actually, knowing your employer, I would flee the country as soon as possible. Try the Americas, they'll take anyone now days." He glided toward the door of the flat.

"Thank you for that, Sherlock." The shorter told him after the cab left and they had made it upstairs. Even though he had felt calm when the gun was out, it was now shaking him up a bit. "Are you alright?" he moved to Sherlock and looked him worriedly. "What are you talking about John? Of course I'm alright. You don't seem to have taken any damage from the earlier predicament either." Sherlock said softly, walking away from him slightly to put his scarf and coat on their usual hooks. "I know neither of us was hurt, but are you… Never mind." He sighed and gently squeezed Sherlock's hand. "Shall I go make tea?"

"If you wish." He said softly, not honestly wanting to let go but knowing it would be hard to make tea without John having both his hands free for the activity. Sherlock let go and moved to the couch, where he laid across like a log. He smiled, watching John from the corner of his eye in the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and stirred the tea into it. "Well, that was enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" He called from the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove before getting ice from the freezer and placing it into a towel. He came over to Sherlock and handed it to him. "For your bruise."

The question he was going to ask was immediately answered when he took the ice from him. Placing it on his face he emptied the bullets from his pocket. "Wonderful, I just saved on ammo." Sherlock said airily as John brought over the tea seconds later. "Yes… I do believe that was enough excitement." John took a seat next to him and he leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you for coming." The smaller smiled at him, giving him the most lovely gaze he could do before saying, "Anytime."


End file.
